Friendship of a Ravenclaw and Slytherin
by DearMissKara
Summary: Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini had an unlikely friendship because their best friends' Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy got together in the beginning of Luna's 6th year! Friends with Slytherins and suddenly was kissed by Blaise! LunaxBlaise with a little bit of GinnyxDraco. T rating just in case. Please R&R.


From a suggestion from a friend, here is a fanfic of Luna and Blaise's unlikely friendship as their best friends' relationships ends up with the two of them sharing a kiss over an argument?! LunaxBlaise with a mention of GinnyxDraco. Also involves owl poop. You are warned. Characters owned by J.K. Rowling. Story by me. T rating for just in case. Please R&R.

* * *

><p>The start of Luna Lovegood's sixth year was full of surprise and shock. She spent most of the summer spending at the Burrow with her best friend Ginny Weasley. They did everything together from spending days riding broomsticks with her brothers, to cooking meals with Mrs. Weasley and braiding each others hair. Luna did not have any siblings yet Ginny felt like a real sister to her.<p>

Luna was looking forward to her new school year spending in between classes with Ginny and do their homework together. That is until the third week of school when Ginny excitedly whispered in the library that she had a boyfriend. Luna felt a little hurt and she couldn't understand why a pit of her stomach felt like it was attempting to swallow her up. She wasn't jealous that someone was with Ginny, she realized in her second year that was straight, but no boy has ever asked her out.

She felt like she was attractive she guessed. Her hair was long, her skin was quite pale and her eyes were blue. Though many people over the years told her large round eyes were 'owlish', so Ginny and her started wearing makeup this year to look more grownup. Luna had on thin eyeliner with a bit of a cat-eye effect. It took her some time during the summer to practice but she figured it out, which earned her some compliments from other girls her year besides her best friend and Hermione.

Ginny caught her attention and whispered again to Luna, "You'll never guess who it is." Luna rose her brows in question but suddenly Draco Malfoy sat down at their table. He smirked at Luna and then looked at Ginny, smiling slightly saying, "What's up Weaslette?" She smiled widely at him in return saying slyly, "Nothing, Ferret." When suddenly he leaned forward to kiss her directly on the mouth. Luna was caught off guard even further as Blaise Zabini joined their table. The dark skinned Slytherin rolled his eyes at the ceiling and whispered with a sigh, "You both need to get a bloody room."

The Ravenclaw girl had mixed feelings about what she just witnessed but Ginny seemed happy enough. Draco Malfoy was usually rude to her friends and hadn't been pleasant the few times she has ever interacted with him. She didn't know much about him besides the fact he was a pureblood like her and that he was Harry and Ron's antagonist in life. Her eyes wandered over to Blaise, and he stared back at her with warm brown eyes. She had never spoken to him before. He was reserved, pureblood and Slytherin. Apparently was friends with Draco also seemed to be on friendly terms with Ginny.

Draco cleared his throat and said to Ginny hopefully, "Want to go on a date to Hogsmeade this weekend?" She flushed slightly and shook her head in agreeance. He smiled and seemed visibly relieved until Blaise coughed awkwardly saying, "Mate, you could have owled her. You didn't have to propose in front of me and Lovegood here." Blaise pushed back his curly dark hair but was shoved in the chest by Draco in annoyance. The blond Slytherin kissed Ginny on the lips again and said "See you at dinner." He gripped Blaise's shirt to tug him out of the library, but before he walked away he said plainly to Luna, "Bye Lovegood."

The dark haired Slytherin waved goodbye to both girls and Luna sat there completely shocked. Her best friend was dating Draco Malfoy. He was actually pleasant towards Luna. And Blaise Zabini knew who she was. Ginny sighed happily in her seat and looked over at Luna saying in a slightly dreamy voice "Isn't he so handsome. His hair looked so cool today." Luna felt that nargles must be messing with Ginny's brain but as long as her best friend was happy she wasn't going to complain.

That weekend was Ginny and Draco's first date and it was the day the rest of Hogwarts found out about their relationship. Ron's face turned so red that he looked like a lobster and Harry made a scene yelling at Draco in the middle of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione with the help of Dean Thomas pulled Harry way and Blaise was there holding Draco firmly in his place. After that hassle the rest of the day was smooth sailing and somehow Blaise with Luna was joining their date. Luna was pleased to see Ginny so in love with Draco, and with spending the day with the two Slytherin boys she learned a lot about the two of them.

Months flew by, now with snow falling outside which had 1st years making snow angels on the lawns of Hogwarts. It was a sleepily Sunday afternoon, and by the Black Lake was Draco and Ginny snuggling up on a blanket accompanied by Luna and Blaise. It seemed wherever the Malfoy-Weasley couple went, their two best friends somehow joined in. The foursome could be seen all over Hogwarts dining in the Great Hall together, studying in the Library and going on outings together at Hogsmeade.

That day while the blond and redhead were busy staring in each others eyes, Luna and Blaise were doing crossword puzzles. In the monthly Quibbler her Father sends to her has a Muggle crossword puzzle. Blaise and Luna slowly became friends and they spend a lot of their time playing Wizard's Chess, brain teasers and crossword puzzles. It seemed they didn't have much in common but these games were the one way they shared a common interest besides their two friends next to them.

Both of them were stuck on the puzzle trying to figure out what the answer was 14 Down when suddenly Luna realized the answer. She gasped opened mouthed and said, "I figured it out." She took her quill, dipped into the ink and filled in four letters. B-A-B-Y. It fit the puzzle and answered the question 'What is cute, small and smelly?'; but Blaise frowned slightly, "Baby? Like a baby?" Luna smiled slightly saying, "Babies are cute. But are smelly sometimes." Blaise shrugged her shoulders saying, "I don't like children and I have never been around babies before." Ginny tsked at Blaise saying, "Children are beautiful. What's wrong with you?" Blaise glared at her slightly saying, "Just because you have a bloody billion people in your family, doesn't mean everyone does." She flushed in anger but Draco whacked him on the head in rebuttal.

The blonde Slytherin glared at his best friend, "Oi! Don't talk to my girl like that. I'll hex you." Luna spoke sounding very far off with a sigh. "Don't bother, I also have never been around children but I think they would be fascinating to experience." Blaise leaned forward ripping the Quibbler from Luna's grasp and dangling it over his head. He stuck his tongue out to her, "Stop talking about babies. Its gross. Babies are stupid anyways. Don't get why women even want them." She attempted to snatch the magazine but he held it higher, as he was much taller than her.

Luna rarely loses her temper but suddenly the surge in her to tackle Blaise was too great to fight. She launched herself from her seat, pushing Blaise to the ground with force. She pinned him to the ground saying in anger, "My mother was pregnant with a baby that was going to be my little brother or sister when she died. Do not talk bad about babies ever again. Its sick." She grabbed the magazine from his hand, picked her school bag up and marched out of sight. Her best friend called after but she ignored Ginny's pleas and locked herself in the Ravenclaw common room for the rest of the night.

The following day Luna joined for breakfast like usual. Ginny attempted to ease the tension by babbling away with Draco about whatever came to her head. Luna avoided eye contact with Blaise all morning and when it was time for lunch, she made herself sparse by hiding in the girls loo. After their afternoon classes Ginny, Draco and Blaise waited for her to show-up at the library for their homework session but Luna continued to avoid them. Ginny felt depressed and Draco was attempting to console her the best he could. Draco glared at Blaise and bitingly said, "Go apologize to Luna. If you weren't such a prick, none of this would have happened."

Blaise felt guilty already but Draco's tone just added on the weight. He left the library in search of Luna, and after asking thirty different people where she was, he found her hiding in the Owlery in the West Tower. Luna had seemed to find the only clean place to sit in the entire space covered in hay, sleet and poop. She was sitting there softly crying when Blaise coughed awkwardly saying, "Luna. I am sorry for being a bloody git." She looked up with her wide blue eyes and rubbed them slightly. She looked down at the floor and whispered, "I am sorry for tackling you." He smirked slightly but said in a very somber voice, "I will be bruised for awhile but I will forgive you." Luna looked up in concern but saw his expression, she giggled softly.

He walked over to her, gripping her cold hand to lift her up gently as the floor looked slick. Luna sneezed, jerking suddenly that had Blaise stumbling which Luna slid, falling on top of him for the second time this week. He didn't crack his head on the pavement thankfully but he knew that his arse would be sore for quite some time. Luna winced, her hand got caught between her but Blaise had snow, feathers and some identifiable brown goop in it. Luna giggled again saying with a smile, "You have poop in your hair, did you know that?" Blaise cursed, closing his eyes in frustration then Luna attempted to stand up. Blaise gripped her elbow but Luna lost her footing on some loose rodent bones, but with time Luna fell backwards with Blaise cradling her head just in time.

Luna opened her eyes with Blaise hovering right above her worried, he said worried "Are you ok?" Luna was about to answer as a gust of wind blew through the opening walls and a flurry of snow fell on her head. Blaise stared disbelief as her hair was covered in snow, owl feces and enough feathers to make a tiny owlette. Luna shook her head, somehow making it worse and Blaise started roaring with laughter. Luna frowned at him feeling very wet and sticky. He had bird poop and god knows what else on him but he somehow still looked handsome as he belly laughed.

Somehow the two of them managed to make their way down the slippery slopes in one piece but by the time they got into the hallway of Hogwarts they were both giggling like mad. Professor Snape saw to the two of them and said in disgust to Blaise, "Past curfew. Go shower. Now." Blaise waved goodbye to Luna heading down towards the Slytherin common room chuckling then Professor Snape looked at Luna in disbelief saying tiredly, "Mrs. Lovegood, go make yourself presentable." Luna continued to giggle as she walked towards the Ravenclaw tower. Professor Snape watched the two of them walking away and thought to himself, "Those to are very peculiar."

The next day things were back to complete normal though it seemed that Luna and Blaise were closer than ever. But trouble was brimming in paradise and Ginny got in a huge row with Draco. The two of them weren't not their usual selves and when Luna tried to prod Ginny later, she sighed in sadness saying, "He doesn't want me to be friends with Harry at all. But Harry is like a brother to me. I don't get it." Apparently last night Ginny spent time hanging out with the Golden Trio in the common room and Draco got jealous because Harry was there.

Luna hasn't ever seen the two of them fight before and she wasn't use to seeing the sad look on Ginny's face. The blonde girl went to Blaise later that day for advice in the library. She said troubled, "I think they are going to break up. What should we do?" Blaise shrugged his shoulders sighing, "Well obviously if she wants it to work, she needs to not spend time with Potter. Thats the issue right?" Luna frowned saying "Ginny has the right to be friends with whomever she pleases." Blaise said nonchalantly "Well if Ginny was my girl, she wouldn't spend time with any other guy." Luna had a hard time making friends and she was proud of the ones she had. The blonde girl

glared at him saying, "You must be kidding. Thats not right. Friends should stick together, it shouldn't matter who they are friends with."

He could tell that she was getting upset but he wasn't lying about how he felt. If the girl he was dating hung out with Draco alone, he would flip out. He is the jealous type, more so than Draco and he understands Draco's point of view on this. Luna flushed as anger began to rise in her when she said loudly, "Why must she drop her friends just for some guy?" Blaise snapped a little, with the way her eyes were starting to get teary it somehow meant she was talking about herself too. Luna started to say again "Friends should stick to-" when Blaise closed the distance between the two of them.

The Slytherin boy couldn't think of any other way to shut her up. His lips were on hers harshly, and his hands gripped onto her tiny wrists. Luna attempted to wiggle away from him but he leaned forward, pressing her into the shelves behind them. He felt arousal surge him as she stopped struggling and began kissing him back. He slowly released her wrists and tightly gripped her waist to him. Her small hands gripped his tie, bringing them even closer until she was pressed against him completely.

They broke their kiss gasping for air when Luna said pouting, "That wasn't very nice. You did that on purpose." Blaise smiled crookedly and said with a huskier voice, "I am sorry." Luna glared at him saying, "I am not dropping my friends for you. Harry Potter is my friend. Ron Weasley is my friend. Neville Longbottom is my friend. Draco Malfoy is my fri-" when Blaise cut her off with another kiss. She bit his lip in annoyance which he reluctantly stepped back from her. His lip actually stung where she bit it and he licked it tenderly saying with reservation, "Sorry." She stared at him in disbelief which made him feel guilty.

He stood back even further from her, rubbing the back of his hair sheepishly saying, "I am sorry. I am sorry for kissing you. And I don't need you to drop your friends. They are your friends. I don't get why Longbottom is your friend.." he trailed off when she glared at him and he held his hands up in defense. Her glared softened up and she said softly, "I forgive you." She stood up on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips.

Just as their kiss was about to deepen they heard from down the aisle the voice of Madam Pince saying, "Mr. Zabini and Ms. Lovegood." They broke apart quickly and the old witch stared at them and with a grievance in her voice said "Please gather your belongings and leave. You are disturbing the other students attempting to study." She looked over her spectacles at them until they hurriedly grabbed their things and left. The pair ran out of the library hand in hand, but Professor Snape was just down the hallway. He stared at them and heavily said, "No running in the halls."

The two of them obeyed until they were out of sight when they made a mad dash giggling to themselves. Blaise walked Luna all the way to the Ravenclaw tower and kissed her again outside the entry. He broke the kiss reluctantly and said "See you at dinner, Luna." She smiled happily at him, "See you at dinner, Blaise." They parted ways but Luna still felt the heat of his lips on her mouth and Blaise felt like he needed to take a cold shower fast.

That evening for dinner Ginny and Draco made up, Blaise and Luna announced they were dating and the rest of school found out when Luna enthusiastically kissed Blaise when he made her a bowl of pudding. The entire staff table were quietly eating expect for three Professors. Professor McGonagall was angrily eating her meal and Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the School, was dejectedly pushing his treacle tarts around. Professor Snape was smugly drinking his Butterbeer and because of their bet he was 50 galleons richer. The Potions teacher looked over at the Slytherin table where Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood sat flirting with their respective boyfriends. He thought to himself, 'Something about Slytherin boys..' and he shrugged inwardly before starting on his dessert.


End file.
